CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATION
This invention is an improvement over the invention of an earlier application, Ser. No. 08/130,290, filed Oct. 4, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,185, granted Aug. 16, 1994, in the names of Richard W. Henderson and George R. Lightsey.